DRUNK
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: I AM ONLY FUUKO KIRISAWA'S PROPERTY![ToFuu for life]


Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_**A/N: This is a TOFUU oneshot I was able to formulate because of the happenings of my life…ahahahaha. Well, actually, this just popped out from my mind and the plot would just not leave me so I succumb to its request and wrote this after my 16 hours duty. **_

_**It's tiredly done but I'm happy I finished it. **_

_**DRUNKED.**_

_**By: Khryzle Kawaii**_

------------------------------TF--------------------------------

_What's it like when Mi-chan's drunk?_

I tell you what. He is one big insane asshole waiting to get shot by an 1870 cannon.

_Why is he drunk?_

To hell I care! He probably got dumped by his French girlfriend again and he's here in my place just to mess my easy-going and serene life. He just completely made my house a drunken man's sanctuary without even paying the bills.

_When did he start getting drunk?_

Last week. I was peacefully listening to my IPOD songs and was singing along when he began shouting his throat out inside his room adjacent to mine. I'm not the nosy type you know, well not really much, so I tried diverting my attention back to my songs but girly man was screaming like a damsel and I can't help but gather his words.

_What's it got to do with him getting drunk?_

Well, this is what I heard. He was talking to his girlfriend on the phone. I know that since its always his girlfriend that he talks with every night. Like, DUHH!!! And then I heard him saying "Just shut up, Jess" and "Will you stop talking as though you hold my life?" and another one, " Stay out of this, Jessica, it's none of your damn business. My life is my life and you are ONLY my girlfriend!".

DAMN HIM! The notorious heart breaker he is. God knows how much I want to plug that pretty face of his on the ground, crumple it and send it to the dog pound.

_Yea yea. But I still can't see the reason why he got drunk because of that._

That's it, isn't it? They fought and a few hours after that, he went out and didn't even tell me where he's gone. I don't really care but if I don't have any idea when he's coming back then I will have to wait in vain for his return. I can't lock the door if everyone's not home yet! And another guess what?

_What?_

He DID return! Holy crap and the guy even find it with his stoned heart to get back! AFTER I WAITED ALL NIGHT! He came back DRUNKED and dead. Well, not literally dead but looking dead. He might as well have killed himself! I would be much happier; at least I won't bear the burden of taking care of him from that day onwards. After that incident, he was a certified drunken man and always gets home early in the morning! What does he think of me? A trash can where he can just dump his arse in whenever he gets dirty?!

BULLSHIT! I hate him!

Yanagi sweatdropped. Her friend had been as fierce as this ever since she called her on the phone to get her back a little soothing from all the aches she got from carrying Tokiya upstairs. "Now, now calm down Fuuko-chan. You're exaggerating," Yanagi patted her bestfriend's shoulders, attempting to ease her temper a little. "Continue this and you'll die young with hypertension," she giggled, dodging Fuuko's glare at her.

"I would prefer to die right now than nurse that mad man everyday! I tell you, Yanagi, if he gets drunk one more time, I swear one of us will die before sunrise!" Fuuko hissed and looked at her friend with the darkest and gloomiest face Yanagi had set eyes on.

Yanagi paled and smiled hesitantly. "Easy now, Fuuko-chan. Surely, Raiha-san wouldn't like that. His girlfriend was dying out of insanity. Come on, get a hold on yourself. It's not like the end of the world because Mikagami-sempai got drunk. Why are you so mad? What if he was honestly hurt because of what happened with him and his girlfriend?"

"You know, Yanagi, Raiha loves me so much I'm sure he'll understand why I'm committing suicide! It will make me happy and I know Raiha-chan will be more than happy for me!" Fuuko snarled, the gloomy face still kept in place.

That's it; she had become foolish as well.

The auburn girl shook her head slightly in disbelief. Whatever happened to her cheerful bestfriend, Fuuko, was out of her comprehension. Everyday, the purple head calls her for a girl to girl talk. And the more they talked, the more Fuuko becomes wilder and grumpier because of her encounters with Mikagami-sempai whenever he gets drunk. Sure, she does empathy her bestfriend's snags and difficulties but sometimes she thought maybe Fuuko was just acting like this because her futile attempts of getting Tokiya back to his proper composure were all unsuccessful. And Fuuko is now desperate and frustrated.

"Fuuko…have you tried talking with Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi held her friend's shoulders firmly with both hands, bringing all of Fuuko's attention on her.

"Yes," Fuuko stared at her, brows still furrowed.

"And?"

"Nothing happened," Fuuko rolled her eyes deliberately.

"What do you mean?" Yanagi lessened her hold on Fuuko.

"Nothing. He wouldn't answer! He totally ignored me! Duh!" Fuuko slumped her body on the sofa and crossed her arms. "He never again talked to me after that night when he first got drunk. I'm like talking to a deafmute! Now you know what's making me more frustrated?!"

Yanagi nodded sympathetically. "Fuuko, would you want to know what I think about this?" she sat beside her friend and stared at her sincerely.

Fuuko, although hesitant, nodded in waiting.

"He still loves you,"

Fuuko's eyes widened but immediately concealed her surprise with a scowl face. "Yea right," she rolled her eyes and averted her gaze from Yanagi.

"Don't tell me that possibility didn't cross your mind?" Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

"He got a girlfriend, and I also got my own lover. And what's it got to do with him getting drunk?" Fuuko responded as though saying "you're off topic".

"Tell me Fuuko, when did you start going out with Raiha-san?" Recca's hime asked, almost suspiciously.

"Since last week," was Fuuko's curt reply.

Yanagi smiled slyly. " And when did Mikagami-sempai started getting drunk?"

"Since…last week…" Fuuko glared at Yanagi, knowing fully what her friend was trying to point out.

"See?"

"AFTER he fought with his French girlfriend," Fuuko corrected matter-of-factly.

"But still, my rationale is still possible isn't it?" teasingly, Yanagi answered back.

"You're out of your mind," Fuuko stood up and went closer to the window behind their sofa.

"Fuuko," Yanagi stood up and faced Fuuko's back. "I believe he still does and he's punishing himself for not getting hold of you when he had million chances to do it," she said confidently.

Fuuko snorted. "I'm not accepting that. Call me selfish but I don't want to blame myself for what happened to him. It's his entire fault for being such a rude person," she paused, turned to face her bestfriend and continued. "Tonight, if he gets drunk again. I'll throw him out from this house, mark my words, Yanagi-chan!"

Yanagi sweatdropped for like the umpteenth time that afternoon. "If you say so," she chose not to comment more. Fuuko's probably in the peak of her temper and everyone knows what a gigantic annihilation her temper can cause. "Uhmm…where's Mikagami-sempai now?" she asked suddenly.

"Out to rule hell. I don't know and I don't care anymore. If he's drunk again, he'll be here tomorrow morning and meet all his clothes scattered at the doorstep," grudgingly, Fuuko answered, walking back to the sofa.

Yanagi giggled gingerly. "You really are mad at him," she shook her head and sighed.

"Like hell I do," Ms. Purple-head answered as her body mass fell carelessly on the sofa again.

Yanagi offered Fuuko the juice she made earlier. "Here, drink this. It might cool your head for awhile," she said and extended her arms to Fuuko.

Fuuko looked at her, then to the glass Yanagi offered. "Thanks, Yanagi-chan. I'm so sorry I've been disturbing you since last week about this. I just can't take it anymore," she drank the contents of the glass gradually.

Her bestfriend eyed her warmly and with understanding. "I'm not even helping much to ease your heartache. All I can do is be here and listen," Yanagi lifted her glass and drank a little.

"It's just the perfect thing I need Yanagi. Someone to listen…" Fuuko answered, calmer now.

Smiling, Yanagi replied. "Would you want me to accompany you tonight? Just in case you want someone to help you carry Mikagami-sempai when he returned in the morning," then she narrowed her eyes at Fuuko when she sensed her friend's refusal. "And don't give me the crappy reason that you're not accepting him and you're going to throw all his clothes outside when he returns. We've been friend's for years, Fuuko-chan, don't throw me such a lousy lie." The auburn haired chuckled afterwards.

Fuuko pouted childishly. "You are beginning to acquire your husband's stupid way of reasoning you know," she chortled lightly and shook her head.

"It's better than losing your sanity because of someone who is not even yet your husband," Yanagi retorted, drinking her juice while she giggled.

"Hey, that's a mean thing to say!" Fuuko scowled, widening her eyes at Yanagi.

Instead of answering, Yanagi just laughed and Fuuko followed her afterwards.

--------TOFUU--------

Unexpectedly, the man they've been talking about came earlier that night while Fuuko and Yanagi were washing the dishes they used.

Recca banged the door five times before it was opened. Yanagi met him and was surprise to see her husband carrying the drunken Tokiya back home, both soaked with rain.

Fuuko, who was still in the kitchen, saw who Recca brought and hurriedly scrambled to the door to help the flame master carry ice man to his room.

"Why the fuck is this man still outside?! I almost killed him with my car!" Recca barked as he and Fuuko slowly climbed the stairs with the tall Tokiya on their arms.

"He's trying to kill himself by being drunk so you should have just killed him!" Fuuko snarled. "My god, this jerk is getting heavier everyday!" she said as they slowly walked the stairs.

"I guess it's better if you two stop screaming with each other and just silently bring him to his room," Yanagi suggested hesitantly, following from behind.

After a few minutes of struggling to climb the stairs, Fuuko and Recca successfully brought the iceberg in his room and laid him on the floor.

"You have to change his clothes, he's all wet," Recca said and went to Tokiya's cabinet to gather some dry clothes for him. "I'm going to borrow these tonight, tell Tokiya later," he said casually and pulled Yanagi to the door.

"Wait! What?! What do you mean I'll change him!?" Fuuko asked, horrified.

"Dress him up," Recca answered coolly, as though it will be the most natural thing to do.

"What?! I cant do that! You're the man here! Do it yourself!"

"Don't want to. Since your playing husband and wife in this house already, better progress to the next level," Recca could only smirk at her childhood friend's appalled face.

"Yanagi tell him!" Fuuko looked at Yanagi for some help but the woman had a smirk almost bigger than her husband's.

"Go Fuuko-chan!!! You can do it!" instead of getting help, Yanagi gave her a cheerful encouragement, much to Fuuko's bewildered face.

"We'll occupy your bedroom for tonight alright? We might be busy so don't disturb us," with that, Recca winked and shut the door close.

…Leaving the snoring ice berg and the wind goddess feeling aghast in the dim-lit room.

Fuuko fell silent, standing over Tokiya's head. "You are sooooo dead, iceblock!"

She walked around him and kneeled beside his right arm, muttering all the curses she knew. Her hand landed on Tokiya's polo shirt and she was about to start stripping him off when a hand held her wrist tightly, making her halt.

Then his voice, which was a little bit shaky and shivering from the cold, spoke something that made her whole life change like a whirpool and she found herself widening her teary eyes in astonishment.

----------------------------------TOFUU--------------------------------------

_What's it like when Mi-chan's drunk?_

Adorable. He can go on forever and ever.

_Why is he drunk?_

For a reason I don't care anymore as long as he's here and fine.

_When did he start getting drunk?_

Since last week. But it's alright, if he gets drunk again, I'll be here to wait for him.

"What? Are you serious, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi giggled heartily across Fuuko on the living room.

A sweet smile escaped Fuuko's lips as she took a sip of her coffee. Nodding, she smiled again and glanced warmly at the man climbing down the stairs, bringing his finished tray of breakfast.

Yanagi followed her gaze and she giggled at Fuuko's calm and peaceful expression. "You don't seem to be mad at him anymore."

Fuuko shook her head and eyed Yanagi with glistening eyes. "No. Not anymore…"

------

Tokiya woke up with a headache. But unlike the previous ones, this headache seemed lighter and much tolerable. He sat up from his pillow and glanced around. His room was lightened by the sunshine and the sound of the chirping birds engulfed his ear with mild melody. He glimpsed at his chest. He was covered with warm clothing and when he sent his eyes on his side table, he was surprised to see a tray full of assorted breakfast including fresh milk and biscuits.

He moved towards it, rubbing his eyes as he snatched the paper underneath the tray.

_Good morning Mi-chan! Rise and shine sleepyhead. I prepared breakfast for you so eat everything up!_

_Fuuko_

Was all it said.

Weird. What's with her today? Tokiya thought bemused. But somehow it made him smile and he started filling himself with the prepared food after doing his daily morning rituals.

After he was done, he changed his pajamas and carried the tray downstairs, almost surprised that he was able to finish the huge breakfast Fuuko prepared for him. He went straight to the dining room to wash his dishes when his eyes met a familiar raven-haired man who was eating his own breakfast on the dining table.

"Sea monkey," he called hesitantly.

"Oi! Mikagami! You're finally awake! Good to see you man!" Recca beamed at him, talking with his mouth full of pancake.

Tokiya rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Your manners are still the same as Kingkong's," he retorted sarcastically.

Recca rolled his eyes as well. He lifted his hot chocolate from the shiny dining table and took a gulp before answering, "I knew I should have just killed you with my car."

"Hn," Tokiya ignored him and neared the sink to place his tray. He started pouring the cold water on his dishes and put the liquid soap on the sponge. He was cleaning his dishes when Recca got up and carried his dishes beside his'.

Tokiya frowned at that but Recca acted not to notice and began to whisper. "If you're looking for Fuuko, she's just in the living room with my wife," he said, not caring whether Tokiya's interested or not.

"Don't bother telling, I don't care where she's at. I'm more concerned of your occurrence here," Tokiya brushed away Recca's dishes and continued cleaning his own.

"Yea right, you liar," Recca snickered and washed his dishes on the adjacent sink. "You even surprised Fuuko with what you said last night. Just look at her face, she had been smiling since we all woke up and saw her prepare your breakfast," Recca took a pause and looked at the women in the living room, both sipping their coffees.

Tokiya followed Recca's vision and gaze at the two women, particularly the one with a vibrant purple hair which was now longer than the one she had when they were in highschool. Unlike the previous days, she sure looked more human today. Something must have really happened last night, something oblivious from his memory and its making him curious.

"Recca," he whispered, his eyes not leaving the wind goddess' face. "What happened last night?" he asked calmly, not the usual demanding tone he had.

Recca chuckled and cleared his throat. "Well, this was what happened based on what Fuuko told us."

_Fuuko fell silent, standing over Tokiya's head. "You are sooooo dead, iceblock!" _

_She walked around him and kneeled beside his right arm, muttering all the curses she knew. Her hand landed on Tokiya's polo shirt and she was about to start stripping him off when a hand held her wrist tightly, making her halt. "Wha?"_

_Then his voice, which was a little bit shaky and shivering from the cold, spoke something that made her whole life change like a whirpool and she found herself widening her teary eyes in astonishment. _

"_**Please, don't! Stop!"**__ Tokiya protested with eyes both shut closed. __**"I'm only Fuuko Kirisawa's property!"**_

Tokiya gaped slightly. The purple haired wind goddess he had been staring at seemed to sense his stare and she slowly glanced at the man in the kitchen. She blushed and smiled at him, the same feminine sweet smile she only shows to the man she's gazing at. Her warm eyes glittered and Tokiya can only hope he wasn't looking stupid as he felt his face heating up.

_And for the first time in my life I realized…_

_That I can never deny my love for her even in my sleep…_

---------------------

_**A/N: My regards to the one who inspired me to make this fic. I know all u bring is trouble but I still thank you for everything. And I hope you're now settled and will stop getting drunk. **_

_**To my reviewers and readers on my other fic "chibified", don't worry, I haven't abandoned it and I don't have plans of leaving it just like that. It's still on the process…ehehehe. But I might be able to finish it this week. **_

_**I love you all and thank you. **_


End file.
